A Complicated Wish
by Princess Chula-chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has every thing, girls, money, and good looks. Naruto wishes more an anything to be him. Who knew it would come true. Body switch and high school fic. SasuNaru in later chapters.
1. I Wish

**Hello everyone I am Princess Chula-chan. **

**This idea came to me while randomly searching threw Youtube, I found the movie ****Wish upon a star****. (One of my fav****movies from when I was a kid.) And being the obsessed SasuNaru fan girl I am, I just thought it would make a good story. **

**I am currently working on my other Naruto fic ****Your Suppose to Love me ****but this story has been on mind for a while and was giving me writers block on my other fic. So anyways I hope everyone enjoys.**

**Ages of:**

**Naruto: 15-Freshmen**

**Sasuke: 16-Junior**

**Sakura: 16-Junior**

**Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji: 15-Freshmen**

**Kakashi and Iruka: 35-Teachers**

_Italics: Thinking_

_**Bold Italics: Inner Sakura's thinking**_

**I do not own Naruto or the movie Wish upon a star so please do not sue.**

**Chapter 1: I wish **

Click …11:58-tick tock tick

Bright blue eyes carefully studied the red clock in front of him. _"Come on"_…. tick tock tick tock

(Sigh) Tick tock tick click 11:59

"_Just one more minute."_ Thought the boy with sun kissed hair. Tick tock tick tock.

(Sigh) "Why is the last minute always the longest." He thought as he tapped tan fingers on a small wooden desk.

Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock click 12:00 ring!

"_Freedom!"_ Thought the boy happily.

He quickly gathered up the books and papers around the desk then ran to join the rest of his classmates walking out the door.

Walking into the hallway the blond spotted a boy with wild dark brown hair, dark eyes, and upside-down triangle tattoos on each cheek. He grinned as he walked up to the other. The brunette noticed the blonde's presents and gave him a wide toothy grin. "Oi Naruto over here."

"Hey Kiba." Said Naruto as him and his best friend Kiba touched fists.

"Are we still going to the movies?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah. I told everyone to meet by the big tree so we can all walk together."

The two boys made their way outside. Walking out Naruto noticed how sunny and nice the weather was. Today was his favorite day of the week, Friday. It was also a half-day of school, which meant him, and his friends had the whole afternoon to just hang out and have fun.

While getting closer to the spot, Naruto could see a few of his other friends' already sitting in the shaded grass area.

There were two boys; one was a chubby and quietly eating a bag of chips while the boy next to him was lying on the grass looking up at the clouds.

"Hey Shika, hey Choji." Greeted Naruto.

"Hey." Said Kiba,

"Hey Naru, hey Kiba, Wanna chip?" Asked choji as he handed the bag to the blond.

(Yawn) "Hey" said Shikamaru lazily.

"Where's Hinata-chan and Gaara?"

"Kurinai-sensei asked them to help her return some books to the library. They should be coming soon." Said Choji who was in the same class with the missing two.

The four friends sat on the nice cool grass in a comfortable silence but was interrupted by a horde of giggling girls.

The boys looked up to see the cheerleaders leaving the school. Naruto quickly got up from the ground and scanned the faces of the girls passing them. After a brief moment blue eyes caught site of long bright pink hair.

"Oi, I'll be right back." Said Naruto as he rushed to catch up with the group of girls.

The three left behind all let out deep sighs. "When is he going to realize" Kiba started. "That's she's not interested" finished Choji. "Troublesome" Breathed out Shika.

When Naruto got close enough he yelled out "H-hi Sakura-chan."

A pretty girl with long pink hair turned around and smiled brightly to see who called out to her. Her smiling fell into a frown upon realizing it was only Naruto that beckoned her.

She wished more than anything to ignore the little freshmen but not wanting to seem rude in front of her friends and the other students walking around she forced a fake smile. "Ohayo Uzumaki-kun."

"No Sakura-chan I told you before you can call me Naruto remember?" The blond smiled sweetly.

"Oh right um I guess I forgot." _**"Cha like I'd forget I just don't want call you by your first name. Tsk and who said you could call me by my first name idiot."**_ Growled inner Sakura.

"That's okay. So um are you doing anything tomorrow?" Naruto Asked blushing.

"Y-yes, yes! I do have plans." Sakura answered franticly.

"Oh I see." Naruto said in disappointment.

All of a sudden one of the girls let out a high-pitched squeal. "OMG! He's coming this way." She screamed excitedly.

The group of girls and Naruto all turned to see who was coming. All the other girls began to scream when they saw the object of their adoration and obsession was walking towards them.

Coming closer to the group was a tall older boy with pale ivory skin, midnight black and blue hair, and rich dark eyes. Naruto immediately recognized the upper classman as Sasuke Uchiha. The youngest member of the famous Uchiha family and the most handsome and richest bastard at Konha high school.

"Sasuke-kun you look so handsome today!" One girl yelled

"Sasuke-kun you're so sexy." Called out another.

"Sasuke-kun lets go out on a date."

"Sasuke-kun be my boyfriend."

"Sasuke-kun marry me." …And so on each girl called out something in hopes of getting the youngest Uchiha's attention.

However it was all in vain as the Uchiha continued to walk past them. All the girls still tried for his attention, all but Sakura. Instead she turned to face her friends and yelled. "Stop harassing Sasuke-kun!" The group finally quieted down. "Sakura! We just want Sasuke-kun's attention. It's nothing to get upset over." Yelled out a random girl.

"Yes it! How would you feel if a group of boys harassed you?" Once again the group was silent. When Sasuke got close enough Sakura quickly turned around. "Sasuke-kun I am so sorry about my friends they were just kidding." Sakura said giving him a sympathetic look.

Naruto couldn't help the small smile on his face from forming. This was what he liked about Sakura; she was a very caring and sweet person who was very considerate of others.

Inner Sakura: _**I can't believe how stupid these girls are. Like Sasuke would ever look at you sluts. He's mine!**_

Sasuke didn't say anything. He ignored the group/Sakura and continued on his way. "Uh Sasuke-kun." Sakura said giving him sad puppy dog eyes for ignoring her.

Naruto felt a vain pop up on the side of his head. "Oi bastard! Sakura-chan just stuck up for you, say thank you!" Yelled Naruto.

Sasuke stopped and glared at the blond. Naruto always had a way of irritating the hell out of Sasuke. He really hated him. "Tsk dobe, I didn't ask her for help."

"O-oh that's okay Sasuke-kun I wanted to." Sakura gave Sasuke a soft smile. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. Sakura was such a kind person.

"Anyways um Sasuke-kun I guess I'll see you at your house for the fundraiser on Saturday." Said Sakura cheerfully.

"Fundraiser?" …That sounds familiar." Said Naruto as he tried to think of where he heard it.

"Um of course it does. Sasuke-kun's family holds one every year to raise money for charity and for the school."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe."

Now remembering where he heard it. He ignored Sasuke's comment and turned to Sakura. "O-oh yeah I knew that because I'm going too." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke and Sakura both stared at Naruto. Sakura tried not to laugh, "(Snicker) S-sorry Naruto, its invite only. Right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded a yes. While holding a superior smirk on his face.

However Naruto's face also had an all-knowing smile. "I am invited."

The Uchiha lifted a sleek eyebrow. The dobe must have been making this up. His parents would never invite a student with a C-grade average.

Naruto saw the confused looks he was getting then began explaining, "In the mail my parent's got an invitation addressed to them and me."

"_Tsk of course. I forgot about the dobe's parent."_ Sasuke thought annoyed.

Naruto chuckled. Never had he been so happy to have two parents that were teachers. When his fathers Iruka and Kakashi told him about the fundraiser the blond absolutely refused to go. On the count of not wanting to run into Sasuke, but now that he knew Sakura was going, he couldn't wait for Saturday.

"So I'll see you guys-" …Naruto paused, glared at Sasuke then turned to Sakura. "I mean I'll see you on Saturday." He smiled happily.

"R-right." Said Sakura irritated while still trying to hold on to her false smile.

"See ya then." Naruto waved to pink haired girl then ran back to his friends but not before childishly sticking his tongue out at the Uchiha who just glared back.

Upon the blonde's absents, Sakura once again tried for Sasuke's notice. "S-so um Sasuke-kun are you doing anything tonight?"

"I'm busy." Was the cold reply as he walked away.

"O-oh um r-right. See you Saturday." Sakura said now depressed.

Naruto walked back to his friends. "Oi guess what I kind of have a date with Sakura-chan tomorrow!" Naruto excitedly yelled.

"You kind of or you do?" Asked Kiba suspiciously.

"Um w-well the word date didn't come up but we said we would see each other so it kind of is."

The blonde's friends all gave him a sorrowful look.

"Naruto why do you like her?" Asked Choji.

Naruto was surprised by the question. "Um well she's super pretty and she's really sweet."

This time the group gave him a sympathetic look.

"Naruto she's pretty but your prettier." Stated Kiba.

A disgusted look came upon the blonde's face. "Oi Take that back! Pretty is for girls. I'm handsome not pretty! Shouted Naruto.

"Well you are kind of feminine looking." Said Shika with a smirk.

"Am not!" Being called pretty was an insult to the petite blond. He was rather sensitive about his looks and his height. He had a slender face that was a little round from past baby fat. On each side of his cheeks had 3 whiskered like scars on his face that gave him a foxy look. Big bright blue eyes and full plump lips His height just barely reached 5 feet but he had a very soft and slender build. However as much as he himself denied it, he was very pretty.

"Well besides being prettier, you're also a lot nicer than her."

"What are you guys talking about? She super beautiful and the most sweetest and smartest person I've ever met."

The boys decided to just give up trying to reason with their blond friend. He was obviously too blinded by what he himself assumed was love, to see that Sakura was not what she seemed.

Naruto looked at his watch to see that there was still almost an hour before the movie started. "Hey I'm going to talk to my dad real quick be right back."

Naruto ran back into the large building and down the hallway. He stopped in front of the door that was his dad's classroom. He walked in regretting not knocking first. "Ugh gross! Father stop trying to molest dad while you're at work!"

Both men looked towards their son in shock. Naruto's dad (Iruka) was sitting on his father's (Kakashi) lap, making out. Iruka blushed deep red and quickly got up from his husband's knee.

"N-Naru we weren't doing anything." Iruka tried to explain.

Kakashi sighed, "I guess this means we won't finish then." Iruka hit the back of Kakashi's head.

"I-is there something you need Naru?"

"Oh I just wanted to make sure we're still going to the fundraiser thing at the bastard-I mean Uchiha's house tomorrow."

"Uh yeah me and your father were planning on going. Does this mean you want to go too?"

"Of course I can't wait to go!"

"…When we asked you if you wanted to go, you got angry and went on a long rant about what a big jerk Sasuke is." Kakshi pointed out.

"Well I changed my mind. Well that's all I wanted to know. Oh and can I barrow 20 dollars?"

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow. "What for? Your mother and I just gave you a 20 this morning." Iruka glared at Kakashi, it got on his nerves when the silver haired man insisted on having their son call him mother.

"It's ok. I guess I don't need it. Oh by the way does granny Tsunade know that you two use the classroom for foreplay." Asked Naruto.

Iruka once again was bright red while Kakashi just sighed and handed his son the money."

Naruto's grin got bigger, "Thanks daddy, thanks mommy!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the room.

Kakashi smiled he liked it when he called them that, "Now where were we?" Said Kakashi wrapping his arms around his little husband.

**7:15 p.m. Saturday: Uchiha Mansion**

Naruto and his parents walked up to a huge double door that was immediately opened by two men one on each side dressed in tuxedos. The small family walked into the large mansion and was amazed at how beautiful and elegant the ballroom was.

The entire floor and walls were made out of pure white marble and the crystal chandeliers lit the massive room in a warm glow. Half of the room had three long tables, one was filled with a different variety of food and drinks while the other two were full of one of a kind paintings, jewelry, famous autographed books, and pamphlets advertising exotic get away vacations, all of which were up for auction. On the other half of the room were small round tables where people could sit and enjoy their food and a couple of feet away was a dance floor and passed it was a live band playing soft romantic music.

The three were in complete awe of the amazing scene before them. Naruto was the first to break from his trance. The tie Iruka forced him to wear was bothering him. He tried to loosen it up a little but Iruka quickly stopped the younger boy's hand.

"Naruto don't bother it."

"But it feels like it's choking me." Pouted the blond.

"I know you don't like it but if you want to stay you need to wear it." Said Iruka.

They made their way to the food table just before Naruto got what looked like an expensive china plate he looked up to see a patch of bright pink. Naruto quickly turned to his parents, "I'm going to say hi to Sakura-chan. I'll be right back." The blond rushed off.

Sakura was dreamily staring at a silver ring that held an enormous pink heart shaped diamond. _"Oh if only I could get Sasuke-kun to propose to me with a gorgeous ring like that_." She thought.

However she was snapped back to reality when she heard a voice she had hoped not to hear tonight. "H-hi Sakura-chan, w-wow you look really beautiful tonight." Said Naruto bashfully

For once Sakura skipped the false smile and gave the blond a real one on the count of the super sweet complement he gave her_. __**"Ha of course I look beautiful my hair and make-up took forever and this dress cost a fortune."**_ Thought Sakura as she looked down at her silk red Chinese dress.

"Aww thanks Naruto-kun."

Naruto was so happy that he was able to make her smile and that she remembered to use his first name. "Um so are you having a good time?"

"Yeah it's nice." _**"Would be better if I could find Sasuke-kun."**_

Naruto wanted to talk more but unfortunately was drawing a blank. _"M-maybe I should ask her to dance." _Naruto tried his best work up the courage to ask her but was sadly in vain as he heard her call out a loud "Sasuke-kun!"

The pink haired girl ran passed him so she could reach her precious Sasuke-kun. Naruto felt a pang of disappointment but quickly got over it. He ran towards the two not wanting to give up so easily.

When he reached the two Sakura had already latched herself onto Sasuke's right arm.

"OMG Sasuke-kun you look so handsome in your tuxedo!" Squealed Sakura.

Sasuke tried to break free from the annoying girl's grip but unfortunately she had the death grip of 10 men.

"H-hey Sakura-chan I forgot to ask you something." Said Naruto.

"Um can't it wait Naruto? I was hoping to spend time with Sasuke-kun." _**"Cha dammit Uzumaki leave me and Sasuke alone!" **_

Sasuke gave the blond his famous ice glare. It was bad enough that Sakura was bothering him; he didn't want Naruto around making things worse.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "Teme."

"Dobe."

The two had a small death glare match that was interrupted by a (Ahem) sound.

The two looked at Sakura. "You know Naruto I'm a little thirsty could you get me some punch please?" Asked Sakura.

"Oh um sure."

Sakura smiled at the thought that she finally got rid of Naruto however, "Hey could you come with me I don't know where it is." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

A vain popped up in the back of the girl's head. "It's right behind the giant ice sculpture you can't miss it. And can you get one for Sasuke-kun too. Sakura turned her attention back to the Uchiha. "And while we're waiting for Naruto why don't you and I dance?"

"…I don't dance."

"I'll dance with you Sakura."

"…No that's okay I don't feel like it anymore. So what do you want to do Sasuke?"

"_Get the hell away from you two!"_ The Uchiha wanted to say but held it in because of a promise he made to his mother about not being rude to the guest. After a few seconds Sasuke came up with a plan to rid himself of the annoying pair. First to get rid of the dobe.

Sasuke slyly turned to Sakura. "Hey would you like a tour of the house?" Sasuke faked a small smile at the girl.

Sakura's eyes lit up, "Y-yes! I would love to!" She said excitedly but then looked cautiously at the blond.

Sasuke smirked "Sorry dobe but my parent's have this weird rule that I can only show one person at a time."

Naruto wanted to yell at the older boy for the lame ass lie, but before he could say anything Sakura began to talk. "Aww sorry Naruto I just really wanna see the house you don't mind do you?" She asked but had a pleading look in her eyes for the blonde's consent.

Naruto's face fell into a frown but he tried his best to make himself smile but came out as a sad smile that went unnoticed by the two older teens. "Sure Sakura-chan whatever you wanna do."

"Ok if you say so. I'm ready to go Sasuke-kun." Sakura held tighter to Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke smirked, he brought up his hand and lightly touched Sakura's arm then slid his hand to meet hers. He wrapped his hand around hers signaling he wanted to hold hands. A deep blush spread across the girl's face. _**"OMG! Sasuke never gave me attention like this before. This is amazing!" **_Squealed inner Sakura.

While Sakura was lost in personal bliss, Sasuke glanced over at Naruto. The poor boy's smile was completely gone. He looked absolutely heartbroken. Seeing Naruto like this made Sasuke's smirk turn into a full on grin. For some reason seeing the younger boy sad gave him a weird sort of satisfaction. He was so tired of seeing the blond in an annoying bubbly mood and always having a stupid smile on his face. It disgusted the Uchiha to seeing him like that all the fucking time.

The raven then felt a light tug on his hand, he looked to his side, and it was Sakura. "So where to?" She smiled.

For a moment Sasuke had forgotten about her. It sickened him that he was holding her cold hand but as much as he hated her he hated Naruto so much more and knew this was a good way to hurt him.

Sasuke gave the girl a false smile. Unlike her and Naruto he mastered his fake smile to the point it looked almost genuine. "This way." The raven pointed to the right that led to a long hallway.

"Bye Naruto-kun." Called out Sakura happily.

Sasuke glanced once more at the blond. Naruto said a quiet goodbye as he did a little wave. He looked crushed as he saw the girl of his dreams leave with another guy. Once again Sasuke felt the satisfaction and smiled as him and the pink haired girl left.

Naruto stood in the same spot for what felt like an eternity but was only a few seconds. The poor blond took in a deep breath then breathed out. He repeated the breathing technique a few times to keep himself from crying. To take his mind off of what just happened Naruto walked the opposite direction from his schoolmates and walked to the left side of the building.

While walking he noticed double doors at the end of the room. Naruto really felt like being alone so he decided to go ahead and see what was behind them. He looked back to see if anyone noticed him going threw the door. To his relief everyone was too busy talking, dancing, or eating to notice him.

He walked out the door and came to face a long hallway. The hall was dark but had a little light thanks to the bright full moon. There were tons of old paintings covering the walls and few other doors that probably led to other rooms. If this had been any other time Naruto would have been creeped out and left but at this time he really didn't care. He walked down the hall stopping every couple of steps to look at the paintings displayed on the walls. He came close to a door and curiously tried to open it but it was locked. The blond shrugged it off and continued looking at the art.

About halfway down the hall Naruto noticed a painting that was bigger than the others. He rolled his eyes when he realized it was a painting of the Uchiha family. _"Hmph figures stupid rich people."_ He silently examined the painting. A beautiful older woman with long black hair stood next to a man with dark hair and a stern look on his face. The man had his arm around his wife and his other arm around a young boy that looked like him only a lot younger and handsomer. The boy was holding hands with an even younger boy that looked to be about 4 or 5. The little boy could easily be recognized, as Sasuke only there was a huge difference between present Sasuke and little Sasuke. Little Sasuke had a bright happy smile on his face. It really annoyed Naruto. He glared at the painting wishing he had a permanent marker to ruin little Sasuke's happiness.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard making Naruto jump in fright. Naruto looked to his left side and realized one of the doors had flew open. Slowly a big shadow began to appear scaring Naruto to the point he screamed.

Hearing the scream the shadow got bigger till the owner of it appeared. A tall man walked out the door and looked at Naruto. The blond was surprised to see, "Sasuke?"

"Oi are you alright? Your not hurt are you?" Asked the man examining the blond for any noticeable wounds.

"Oh I-I'm alright. Y-you just surprised me." Naruto said too embarrassed to admit he was scared.

"Sorry about that." He smiled.

Naruto felt himself blush. _"This guy is way too nice to be Sasuke."_ He tried to study the man in front of him but had a hard time seeing clearly threw the darkness. But from what the blond could make out the man did resemble Sasuke but he was older, taller, and had long black hair.

"…So why are you here?" Asked the Sasuke look alike.

"O-oh um I'm uh was looking for the bathroom." Naruto nervously made up an excuse.

A sleek black eyebrow could be seen rising up. "There are restrooms located on the right side of the ballroom."

Still not wanting to go back to the room full of people, he made up another excuse. "Yeah but their all occupied right now and I really needed to go, so I came in here to see if I could find one."

The older man continued to stare at Naruto and debated if he should believe the blonde's excuse. The man decided to trust the younger boy, to him he seemed harmless and none of the rooms on this side of the mansion had anything valuable to steal anyway.

"If you pass the next two doors down there is a stair case. Go up stairs and make a right, you'll see a bathroom."

Naruto smiled, he was thankful the man believed him. "Thanks …um"

"Itachi. And you?" Itachi smiled.

"Naruto." The blond smiled back. "Thanks again Itachi." Naruto waved as he left for the stairs.

Naruto got the upstairs and headed to the bathroom. He really didn't have to go but he thought it wouldn't hurt to wash his hands and face.

After using the fancy over sized bathroom Naruto walked out the door. A small stream of light caught his eye. The door across from the bathroom was slightly opened. Again letting curiosity over take him he went to the opened door.

Walking into the room, he was surprised to see a small library. The room was full of books and had a small desk in the middle of the room.

Naruto walked around the room, he quickly got bored of the books but became fascinated when he looked out the window and saw it had a balcony. He opened the glass door and walked outside.

Naruto looked over the balcony; it over saw the Uchiha's back yard that had a very extravagant garden. The view was breath taking he could see the sun flowers, a huge apple tree, a beautiful water fountain surrounded by angels, and even a small maze made from rose bushes. Naruto was absolutely amazed, _"What I wouldn't give to own a place like this."_ He thought.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a very familiar giggle.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto groaned, _"Great just when I forgot about those two."_ He thought as he spotted the pair by the water fountain.

"Sasuke-kun! That wasn't very nice leaving me in the home theater all alone like that." Said Sakura sounding out of breath.

Sasuke looked very frustrated. _"Dammit, I thought for sure I'd lost her in the theater room."_ "I came out to get some air, go back inside and finish the movie. I'll be in there soon." Sasuke lied.

"Aww that's ok I already saw that movie. I'll wait with you." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke had a headache; _"Damn I've been trying to lose her since we left Naruto."_ It was true at first Sasuke simply tried to walk away from her but she kept fallowing him. He then tried to set her up with some other rich kid but she was not interested. He even tried to lock her in the art room but some how she got out, so the movie theater was his last hope. While the room was dark and the movie was playing he snuck out but once again she found him.

Naruto quietly watch the two in silence. Sakura was all over Sasuke, _"Lucky teme."_ Naruto thought. He then took another look around at the garden and the mansion. Naruto felt a pang of envy arise in him. It sucked enough that Sasuke was tall, dark, and handsome but it was a total bitch that him and his family were richer than most of the world's royalty.

Naruto really hated Sasuke. He had everything good looks, normal parents, beautiful girls begging to be with him, and tons of money. Everything Naruto didn't have. It pissed him off more than anything to know that even with all of Sasuke's good fortune the raven didn't give a damn about any of it. _"What I wouldn't give to have Sasuke's life. _

"…_I promised mother I wouldn't be rude to the guest but I'm sure she won't mind if I tell this annoying bitch to fuck off."_

Just as Sasuke was about to tell the pink girl off she let out an irritating squeal. "OMG! Sasuke-kun look a shooting star!"

From the balcony Naruto could hear Sakura, he quickly looked up and sure enough there was a bright sparkle shooting across the night sky.

"Hurry let's make a wish." Yelled Sakura.

Naruto once more took a glance at the two below him; he then looked back up at the falling star. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and whispered, "I wish I was Sasuke Uchiha."

After a few seconds Naruto opened his eyes. He looked down at the garden and saw Sakura and Sasuke in the same place as before. _"Hmph I knew it wouldn't work."_ Naruto smiled sadly, he walked back inside to find his parents.

"So Sasuke-kun what did you wish for?"

"…Nothing."

"What come on there has to be something you want. Look I'll tell you what I wished for I wished to someday marry um …well I guess I can't tell you it might not come true." Sakura blushed.

"Whatever" Said Sasuke as he turned to walked away.

Before leaving he saw his reflection in the water fountain. _"Hmph I knew it wouldn't work."_

**Well I hope everyone liked the first chapter. I will try to update soon along with my other story.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. And thanks for reading. **


	2. Opps It Worked

**Hi everyone, I finally finished the second chapter. It took a long time but I'm happy I'm finally able to post it.**

**In the first chapter I mentioned that this story was inspired by the movie ****Wish Upon a Star**** So there are some similar scenes from the movie I will put in my story but they will be very different from the movie I promise. **

**Also from now on Naruto and Sasuke have switched bodies. So when I put something like (Sasuke rolled his eyes) he's really rolling Naruto's eyes because they switched bodies. (Obviously) I know but I just want to make sure no one gets confused. **

**Anyways I hope everyone enjoys reading.**

**I do not own Naruto or the movie Wish Upon a Star.**

**Chapter 2: Opps …It worked**

**9:00 A.M.**

Sunlight shown through thin clothed curtains filling the room with bright light. A low growl could be heard. _"Damn! Why is it so bright?"_ Thought an irritated Sasuke. He was currently sleeping when the sun so rudely interrupted his slumber. He brought up his hand from under the bed sheets to reach the desk next to his bed. The hand felt around searching for something but failed at finding it. _"Where's the damn remote for the curtains?"_ Another growl was heard. This time the owner of the hand removed the bed sheets from his body and decided he might as well get up for the day.

Getting out of bed he walked to the end of it and began making his way across the room. Because of the blinding light his eyes were still closed but he did not worry about seeing, he knew his way around the room.

Taking a few steps towards the bathroom he unexpectedly tripped and fell. _"What the hell!"_ Sasuke looked down to see what he tripped over. A massive pile of dirty clothes was lying innocently across the floor. _"What the-? These weren't here yesterday?"_ Now fully awake, Sasuke looked around. "THE HELL! Where am I?"

Looking around the room Sasuke realized he was not in his room like he should be. His room was big, dark, and clean, while this room was small, messy, and was sickeningly bright because of the almost see through curtains. …Oh yeah and the damn room was bright orange. Sasuke felt very irritated but not because he didn't know where he was but because the room reminded him of someone but he couldn't figure out who at the moment.

Getting over the irritation and shock, Sasuke decided to find out where he was. _"I'm going to be so fucking pissed if some stupid girl tried to kidnap me again!" _

He took a few steps towards the door but before getting to it he walked passed a small mirror on a dresser. At the corner of his eye he glanced at his reflection but did not see it clearly. Usually he would not care how he looked and would just keep walking but something in the mirror just seemed unusual. He then changed his direction to the mirror to get a better look. Picking up the mirror he looked straight into it and dropped it, then let out a very un-Uchiha like yell.

Footsteps could be heard but he was in too much shock to really care. The door slammed open to reveal Iruka and Kakashi.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Asked a worried Iruka.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke stammered. He was shaken when he hear the blond boy's voice come from what was suppose to be his mouth.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Asked Kakashi.

The stunned Uchiha looked down at the now cracked mirror and saw an equally stunned Naruto staring back at him. _"What the fuck?"_

**9:35 A.M.**

Naruto slowly started to wake up from his slumber. His eyes slightly opened and noticed that his room was very dark. _"Hmm is it still nighttime?"_ The blond thought. Even though he was still sleepy he decided to get up anyway. It was rare for him to wake up so early that the sun wasn't even up yet. Besides he had the rest of the day to take naps.

Naruto got up from his bed that was surprisingly more comfortable than usual. He stretched and yawned then walked to the end of the bed. Even though the room was dark and Naruto had his eyes closed he knew where he was going. He had memorized the room and knew exactly when to doge the random piles of clothing or trash on the floor. He knew he was getting closer to the largest pile of clothes and swiftly moved to the right to avoid it. However instead of avoiding something he crashed into something. He would have fallen but he quickly grabbed the sides of whatever it was he bumped into, he pulled himself up and looked in front of him. Because of the darkness Naruto had a hard time seeing anything so he tried to feel around the hard object. From what he could tell it was a table or a desk he walked into, which surprised him because he didn't have desk in his room.

Being curious as to how it got in his room, he decided to turn on the lights and wake Iruka and Kakashi up. He began making his way to the light switch and again he tried to avoid the random junk on the floor but ended up walking into something else. _"What the hell? Why do I keep walking into crap!"_

Naruto's eyes slowly begun to adjust to the darkness and he was able to see dark shadowed outlines of different objects. _"What the-? T-this isn't my room!"_ Naruto thought becoming a little frightened.

He quickly looked around to find any sort of lamp or switch to turn on a light. A couple of feet away from him he saw a small group of buttons built into the wall. He made his way to it and randomly hit one button to see what it would do. He suddenly felt a cold gust of wind. He assumed it was the button for the air conditioner. He began to shiver so he pressed it again to turn it off then hit another one. Naruto jumped in fear when he heard a loud guitar playing fallowed by a creepy voice singing a depressing song. He quickly pressed the button again and was relived when it stopped. He then nervously put his hand up to another button and prayed that this one would be the light switch. After pressing down his finger, he heard a small click fallowed by a drrrrr…. noise. _"Ugh now what?"_ Naruto thought nervously. He looked at the wall in front of him and to his relief a stream of light appeared and slowly became bigger. Naruto looked behind him and realized large thick curtains were opening to reveal the sun.

Naruto's eyes became wide when he saw the huge room he was in. The bed he had just been laying on was an enormous king sized bed. He recognized the desk he walked into but was amazed by the big high-tech flat-screened computer sitting on it. Naruto looked to his side and saw the other object he walked into was a large shelf full of books. Naruto felt like his eyes would pop out of his head when he saw the super gigantic flat screen TV in the middle wall that faced the front of the bed. _"I-is this heaven?"_ Naruto thought amazed.

He again looked around room, ever thing was perfect except for the color of the room. The walls were dark blue except for the wall behind the bed it was black but had a symbol in the middle of the wall that looked like some sort of fan. The color was too depressing for Naruto. _"Would look better in orange."_ He thought. Also the symbol looked familiar but the blond didn't really care right now. The blond wanted to know where the hell he was and if he could stay for a few days.

He was very tempted to turn on the flat screen and watch whatever was on but he knew it was more important to find out where he was. Looking around the room he saw two doors in opposite corners of the room. Naruto walked to the one that was closes to him and opened it. Naruto let out a small groan when saw that it was just the bathroom. Well a really nice bathroom, Naruto walked in to take a better look. The bathroom was at least the same size as a two-bedroom apartment. The walls were covered in light marble as where the sink and large bath tub. It was quite beautiful like something you would only see in a royal palace or something. Naruto closed his eyes, they felt a little sore, and he realized he must have been staring without blinking. He decided to go to the sink and wash his face.

Naruto kept his eyes closed as he walked up to the sink and mirror. He opened them slightly to see the nozzle that turned on the water. After washing his face he turned the water off and looked around the sink to find a towel. Not finding one Naruto finally looked up at the mirror. He noticed something was very different about his reflection. His mind took a few seconds to register that Sasuke Uchiha was staring back at him in the mirror; he let out a very loud scream. "What the hell U-Uchiha?" Naruto coughed out. He got even more freaked out that the Uchiha's voice came out of his mouth.

He jumped when he heard a loud knock at the door. "Master Sasuke are you awake?" called out a female voice.

Naruto panicked and didn't know what to do. He walked back into the bedroom and heard the knock again. "Please excuse me master but I'm coming in." the door opened and in walked a pretty girl with short brown hair wearing a French maid's uniform. "Oh Good morning Master. I'm glad to see you're awake."

Not knowing what to do or say Naruto just mumbled, "Mor-morning."

The maid looked worried, "Master are you feeling alright? You look anxious."

Naruto quickly tried to come up with an excuse. "I-I'm fine j-just had a weird dream."

The maid didn't seem to believe him but she left the subject alone. "Alright, well breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes. Oh and-" The maid let out a light hearted giggle. "A friend has come to see you." Said the maid very happy.

"A friend?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes a Naruto-san."

Naruto tensed at hearing his name. "Shall I send him in?"

"Y-yes."

The young women smiled. She went to the door and called out, "Naruto-san, Master Sasuke will see you now."

She held the door opened. In just a few seconds Naruto came face to face with himself. "I'll leave you two alone. Please call if you need anything." Said the maid who did a light bow, then left the room closing the door behind her.

The two teens were left in an awkward silent staring contest. Naruto looked down at himself, _"Damn I really am small."_ Naruto thought annoyed. He was the first to break the silence. "S-Sasuke?"

"Dobe." Naruto heard his voice say but the tone was un-mistakenly Sasuke.

Naruto gulped. "L-look Sasuke I didn't mean for this to really happen I-"

Naruto saw his blue eyes get big in shock. "Wait you did this!" Yelled Sasuke.

Naruto flinched; he didn't know he could sound so furious. "W-well I don't know. Y-you see I made a wish on a shooting star a-and…"

"And what!"

"I-I wished to be you." Naruto whispered. "B-but it's not like I knew it would actually happen."

"Well it fucking did and you better fix it!"

"How? I don't know when shooting stars appear!"

Sasuke brought his / Naruto's hand up to the blonde's fore head trying to calm the headache forming. After a while Sasuke thought of an idea that might get them back into their real bodies.

Sasuke walked past Naruto and went to the dresser beside his bed. He opened the top drawer and took a little blue box out. "Oi dobe, fallow me." Sasuke said walking out the door. Naruto curiously did as he was told.

Sasuke led them to the backyard and walked up to the water fountain. He then opened the little box. It was full of coins. "Here." Said Sasuke as he handed the coins to Naruto.

Naruto gave a confused look to the young Uchiha. "Ugh don't make that face. It makes me look stupid." Naruto glared down at himself. Sasuke rolled his eyes but was glad to see his face back to normal.

"Look just throw the coins in the fountain and make a wish."

Naruto nodded his head now understanding. "Ok I wish to be Naruto Uzumaki." he mumbled as he threw a few coins in the water. They waited a couple of seconds for something to happen but nothing did.

"Dobe, you could at least try to sound like you mean it."

Naruto rolled his/Sasuke's eyes as he tried again. "I wish I was Naruto Uzumaki." He said more clearly as he threw in a hand full of coins.

**5 minutes later**

"…Maybe it's an over night thing." Said Naruto.

Sasuke let out a frustrated growl.

"Master Sasuke!"

The boys turned around to see the maid from earlier coming towards them. "Breakfast is ready." As she got closer she looked at who she thought was Naruto. "Naruto-san would you care to have breakfast with Master Sasuke and his family?"

Sasuke was about to decline but Naruto interrupted. "Yeah we'll be in soon."

The maid bowed then left for the mansion.

"Dobe we are not having breakfast with my family like this!"

"Aww come on Teme, I'm starving."

"No! I don't want them to know we switched."

"Why not? They might be able to help us."

"Tsk. Yeah right. If I tell my dad I switched bodies with you, he'll send to an insane asylum."

"(Sigh) Fine! …Look I promise not to talk to anyone. Please?"

"No!"

"…Hmm too bad here I just thought of a place that might be able to help us." Said Naruto.

"Why didn't you say something sooner. Where is it?"

"Mmmm I can't seem to remember right now. I think a lack of food is messing with my memory."

"Son of a Bitch! …Fine! Just keep quiet and I know it's impossible but try not to look like an idiot." Said Sasuke as he led them back to the mansion.

************************************-SasuNaru-************************************

The dining room was big, with paintings along the walls, and in the middle of the room was a large long table that looked to be built for 10 people. There were two adults already sitting at the table. A stern middle-aged man with dark hair sat at the head of the table and next to his right sat a beautiful woman with long black hair. Naruto could assume they were Sasuke's parents.

Before the boy's entered the room Sasuke quickly coached Naruto in what to do and say. Naruto did a light bow as he said, "Good morning mother, father."

Sasuke's father (Fugaku) let out a small "Hmm" in acknowledgment. "Good morning Sasu-chan." Said Sasuke's mom (Mikoto). Naruto couldn't help the small snicker he let out from hearing Sasuke's nickname.

"This must be Naruto-san. Our maid said you would be joining us for breakfast?"

Sasuke nodded a yes.

"I'm glad Sasu-chan brought a friend over. It's very nice to meet you." Sasuke's mom got up from the table and went to Naruto's body to shake his hand.

Seeing Sasuke's mother up close made Naruto wish he were back in his own body just to shake her hand. She was gorgeous. "Please have a seat." She said as she led them to the middle of the table.

As they sat down the door leading to the hallway opened. In walked a tall, handsome young man that looked sort of like a cross between Fugaku and an older version of Sasuke.

Naruto immediately remembered the man he met in the hallway from last night. He smiled, "Hi Itachi!" yelled out Naruto excitedly.

The entire Uchiha family quickly turned and stared at Naruto in shock. A brief awkward silence fell but was immediately broken by a soft laugh coming from Itachi. "It's nice to see you too little brother. Heh you haven't been this excited to see me since you were 7. I was only gone for two days." Itachi said with an amused smirk.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch while Naruto blushed; he had forgotten he was supposed to be Mr. Unemotional at the moment.

The older Uchiha than noticed the little guest at their table. "Naruto-kun. It's nice to see you again. I didn't know you where friends with Sasuke." Itachi said with a smile.

"Uh yeah it's nice to see you too." Mumbled Sasuke. Itachi seemed to be a little disappointed at the blonde's un-enthusiasm.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and whispered, "How do you know my brother?"

"I met him yesterday." Naruto answered.

"Where's Deidara-chan?" asked Mikoto to Itachi.

"He's still getting dressed but he said to go ahead and start with out him."

The maids came in, one after another to place big trays of food on the table.

Naruto practically drooled while looking at the food, ever thing looked delicious.

The blond had his eyes on the pancakes with fresh strawberries and whipped cream. He was about to make a grab for it but a plate of scrambled eggs was placed in front of him. Naruto looked at his image questioningly. Sasuke gave a small fake smile to Naruto.

"You want toast and bacon too?" Asked Sasuke. …Well asked not being the right word since he went ahead and placed the food products on the plate he gave Naruto.

"Uh thanks."

Even though Sasuke gave Naruto more than enough food to eat he still wanted pancakes. He tried for the pancakes again but was once again stopped by Sasuke.

"You want coffee, Sasuke?" Asked Sasuke.

"Uh sure." Mumbled Naruto.

"Oi stop trying to get pancakes." Whispered Sasuke.

"Why the hell not?"

"I hate sweet stuff. If my parents see you eat it they'll know some things wrong."

Naruto made sad puppy eyes at the missed breakfast pastry. Naruto suddenly felt a sharp pain on the side of his leg. He realized Sasuke kicked him.

"Stop making stupid expressions." The youngest Uchiha whispered harshly.

"Asshole." Naruto whispered under his breath. Sasuke kicked him again only harder. "Ow! Stop it!" Naruto kicked Sasuke back making the older boy hiss in pain.

The two glared at each other intensely. If another minute had gone by they would have surely gotten into a fistfight. Luckily they were distracted by a loud bang from the door opening.

Walking through the door was a beautiful feminine looking young man with dark blue eyes and long blond hair. "Good morning everyone!" Yelled the blond.

"Good morning Deidara-chan." Said Mikoto.

Deidara sat next to Itachi and gave him a long passionate kiss. Naruto blushed a little at the show of affection. Deidara broke the kiss then looked at Naruto. "Good morning Suke-chan."

"G-good morning."

Deidara than noticed their guest. "Dei-chan, this is Naruto-kun. Sasuke's friend." Said Itachi.

Deidara stared at the blond in front of him. "OMG! She's so cute!" yelled out the older blond. Deidara got up from his seat and rushed to whom he thought was Naruto.

He wrapped his arms around the tiny blond in a tight hug and unexpectedly gave a shocked Sasuke a kiss on the lips.

Everyone was shocked into silence. Naruto felt very uncomfortable about having Itachi's boyfriend kiss him in front of everyone. Sasuke was obviously angry towards the older blond. He tried to get Deidara off of him but because Naruto's body wasn't as strong as his, he had a hard time getting Deidara to let go.

Itachi let out a heavy sigh, "Deidara, I love you and I wish you wouldn't kiss other boys so easily."

Deidara looked at Itachi confused. "Boy?" He loosened his grip on Sasuke than felt up his chest. "…Oh you are a boy. That's even cuter!" Squealed Deidara as he once again held Naruto's body close to him like a child did to a stuffed bear.

"Dei-chan let Naruto go. You'll make Sasuke jealous." Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Deidara looked at Itachi in confusion. "What do you mean Itachi-Koi?" Asked Deidara.

"Well it's pretty obvious my little brother finally found a lover."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Itachi in complete horror and disgust. "Hell no!" Both teens yelled out in unison.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Really? So your not together?"

"No!" They screamed.

"Hmph you two just seem so awfully close. The both of you kept whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear and Naruto even served Sasuke breakfast. It was pretty adorable." Itachi smirked.

"Shut hell up Ani-" Sasuke started but stopped himself forgetting he was Naruto.

"…Uh sorry Naruto-kun I didn't mean to upset you. I was just kidding." Said Itachi a little taken back at the blonde's outburst.

Deidara let go of Sasuke. "Sorry Suke-chan I didn't mean to hog your boyfriend." Said Deidara. The boys glared at Deidara who in turn just smiled. The group finally quieted down and continued to eat their morning meal in peace.

**10:38 A.M.**

After finishing their breakfast Naruto and Sasuke went into the sitting area to get some privacy.

"Ok dobe you had your damn breakfast now tell me where this place is that can fix us." Demanded Sasuke.

"Ugh fine. There's this place at the mall called Twilight Sky. It's a psychic place."

"Psychic?"

"Yeah like fortune telling and magic stuff."

"How will that help us?"

"They have how to books on spell casting. Kiba and me went in there just for fun and while looking at the books I saw that they have spells for everything. I'm sure they would have something to get us back to normal." Naruto grinned.

Upon hearing the new information Sasuke quickly got up. "Dobe hurry up and lets go." Naruto got up and fallowed the younger Uchiha.

They walked to the front door and was greeted by the maid. "Master Sasuke are you and Naruto-san leaving?"

Naruto nodded a yes. "Alright which car do you want to drive today?"

"Which car?" Asked Naruto becoming very interested.

"Yes, do you want the Jaguar, the Bentley, or the Lamborghini?"

Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement. _"OMG! Which car should I pick they are all awesome!"_ Naruto thought.

"We're walking." Said Sasuke.

"…Ok. Well have fun young masters." Said the maid with a bow.

"What the hell Sasuke. I really wanted to drive the Jaguar." Naruto pouted.

"Idiot you don't have a driver's license. Do you even know how to drive?"

"S-sort of." Mumbled the blond. Actually he did not. The closest he got to driving was when Kakashi aloud Naruto to park the car into the garage.

"Dobe hurry up!" Demanded Sasuke who was already out the door.

**11:00 A.M.-Konha Mall**

The teens stood in front of the small store known as Twilight Sky. They walked in and noticed an elderly woman reading a young girls palm. "Hmm you will meet your future husband on the 10th day of June next year. You will most likely bare 3 children and you will live a long and happy life." Said the older woman.

"OMG! Thank you so much." Squealed the girl who just had her palm read. The young girl left in a blissful mood.

The older woman than turned to Sasuke and Naruto. "Hello welcome to Twilight Sky how my I- Oh …um wow." Said the woman in astonishment.

"Uh what?" Asked Naruto.

"Wow, I haven't seen a case of body switching in a long time."

"The teens looked at her surprised. "H-how do you know?" Asked Sasuke.

"Your spirit's aura does not match the bodies aura but it seems to match the body next to you."

"Ok, so than you know how to help us?" asked Sasuke.

"Maybe. How did you switch?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. The blond lowered his head. "Um I wished on a shooting star to be him." Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

"Ok all you have to do is wish on another star to turn back." Said the woman.

"That's it!" They screamed in unision.

"Yes."

"Ok but how do we know when a shooting star will appear?"

The older woman turned and pointed to the back of the store. "We have a young woman that can predict astrological events."

"Huh?" Asked a confused Naruto.

"She can predict stars?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yes, when shootings stars appear, when the moon will be full, and what planets will be in alignment for spells and so on."

Sasuke nodded as than made his way to the back of the store.

"Um thanks." Naruto said still a little confused but fallowed Sasuke anyway.

Currently there was no one at the small desk. On top of the desk was a silver bell that had a sign next to it that read (ring for service). Sasuke did just that. Ring! They waited a couple of seconds but no one came. Ring! 30 seconds past nothing. Naruto got impatient and began rapidly beating the bell. Ringringringring!

"Alright already!" Yelled a girl's voice. Walking up to the desk was a teen girl with long red hair and tiny thick glass. "What the hell do you-" The girl stopped herself when she saw Sasuke's handsome face.

"O-oh hello." The girl giggled. "My name is Karin what is yours?"

"Uh Nar- oh um Sasuke." Answered Naruto.

"Sasuke." Breathed out Karin.

"Oi can you help us or not." Said Sasuke impatiently.

Karin looked at Naruto's body. "Oh I didn't realize you had a girlfriend." Karin said a bit snobbish.

"He's a boy!" Naruto practically yelled. _"Dammit why do people keep thinking I'm a girl!"_ Naruto thought irritated.

"Oh so what do you want Sasuke-kun." Karin leaned a little too close to Naruto.

"Um we just want to know when's the next shooting star?" Naruto said while taking a few steps back to get some distance.

"Oh okay, that's easy. That will be fifty dollars please."

"Fifty Dollars?" yelled out both boys.

"Well yes. We charge a fee for astrological readings."

"Ok. Teme pay her." Said Naruto.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine than give me my wallet dobe."

"…Wallet?"

"Dobe, did you bring my wallet? …Do you have any money?"

"…No."

"Mother Fuc- …Ugh can we pay you back later?" Asked Sasuke.

Karin frowned, "No sorry you can't. …But you know you can pay another way." Karin said with a sly grin.

"How?"

Karin looked at Naruto. "Go on a date with me."

Naruto cringed a little. "Um no tha-"

"He'll go." Said Sasuke.

"What!"

"OMG! I'm so excited! Wait till my friends see my hot new boyfriend!" Karin squealed. "I need to get some things for the reading I'll be right back Sasuke-koi!" The red head said as she left.

"Oi teme I don't want to go out with her! She's not bad looking but there's something about her I don't like."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot you won't. I just said you would so we could get the stupid reading for free."

"Oh ok." Naruto grinned.

"Dobe stop grinning. Tsk seriously no matter who's body your in you still look stupid."

"Bastard! No matter who's body your in your still an asshole!"

The two glared at each other but was interrupted a "Ahem." "Um I got the stuff." Said Karin.

"Just do it already!" Said Sasuke.

"Hmph fine I will." Said Karin annoyed. _"Hmm the blonde's so rude and cold it doesn't match his cute face."_ Thought Karin.

The red head placed a big Astrological map on the desk that showed the stars constellations. She placed little crystal stones all around the map, than she took out three small strips of paper and lit them on fire. She held the paper strips up high and let the ashes fall along the map. Nothing seemed to be happening until one of the crystals seemed to spark. Karin put the strips of paper in a bowl of water as she looked at the stone. The crystal sparked a few more times but never caught on fire. The sparks stopped and the crystal turned black. Karin looked up at the boys.

"The next falling star will be in 30 days."

"…What!" The two stared at her in almost disbelief.

"It will be in 30 days."

"W-wait there has to be one that's sooner!" Panicked Sasuke.

"Nope sorry there isn't."

***********************************-SasuNaru-*************************************

"The two walked out of the store in an awkward and gloomy silence.

"_30 fucking days in this scrawny little body. I am going to fucking kill Naruto when we change back"_ Thought an angry Sasuke.

"_Crap 30 days as Sasuke. …I-I really hope he doesn't kill me when we change back."_ Naruto thought a little scared.

On their way back to the Uchiha mansion Naruto suddenly thought of something.

"O-oi teme."

"What?"

"I just remembered today's Sunday."

"So."

"So tomorrows Monday, we have school."

"…Fuck."

**Well that's the end of chapter 2. I hope it was not confusing; it's a little hard to write switched characters. **

**Well anyways I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review or comment on the story. Also please let me know if it was confusing. **

**Thank you for reading =) **


	3. Day damn onePart 1

**Hi everyone! I was finally able update! XD**

**Note 1: In the first chapter I named Gaara as one of Naruto's friends but I decided to change that. So in this chapter Gaara and Naruto have never met each other. This will be their first time meeting. **

**Note2: Pein is in this chapter but he will be a little ooc. To tell the truth I still don't know a lot about him. I'm still watching the Shippuden episodes. I know I know I should be ashamed of myself XP**

**Well anyways I still hope you enjoy. **

**Ages of:**

**Gaara: 15-Junior He skipped 2 grades.**

**Pein, Konan, and Hidan: 17-Seniors**

**I do not own Naruto or the movie Wish upon a star.**

**Chapter 3: Day damn one – Part 1**

**7:33 A.M. Monday **

Naruto walked a few blocks away from the Uchiha mansion; he stopped when he saw the bright golden locks of his own hair. Sasuke had been waiting for him.

As he walked up to him, Sasuke handed him a white piece of paper. "Here's the list of my all my classes." "Here's my mine." Said Naruto as they traded schedules.

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's lips. "Tsk Reading 1, gym, basic math, art, and computer typing. Hmph no wonder you're an idiot, you have all the easy classes." Scoffed Sasuke.

Naruto glared at him. "No they're the required classes you ass! All freshmen take them." Naruto said annoyed. "Anyways teme what's this crap? Biology 102, business tech, advanced calculus, and economics! The only good thing on this list is Gym! What am I suppose to do in all these boring ass classes?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Do nothing. Just sit there quietly and I know this might be hard for you but try pretending your smart."

"Bastard if you really don't want anyone finding out we switched try acting like a decent human being!"

"Hmph acting like a clueless dobe who acts like an idiot all the time is much easier." Sasuke smirked.

"Ugh w-well …acting like I have ice in my veins and a stick up my ass will be even easier!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the older boy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "…This is going to really suck isn't?"

"…Yeah."

**7:45 A.M. Konaha High**

The two boys walked into the school. Sasuke made Naruto walk ahead of him to make it look like they weren't walking together. Naruto went to Sasuke's locker and Sasuke went to Naruto's that was a couple of lockers down.

Sasuke got out the paper Naruto gave him that had his locker code on it. Before he could read it someone snatched the paper away. Sasuke looked up to see a tall older boy with dark orange hair and tons of facial piercings. Sasuke recognized the other as the school bully, Pein.

Behind Pein stood two others. To his right was a pretty girl with long blue hair with a rose in it; her name was Konan, Pain's girlfriend. To his left stood Hidan, a tall man with silver hair gelled back.

Naruto snuck a quick peak at Pein and quietly whimpered. He hated Pein, the older boy loved picking on Naruto and his group because they were smaller and knew they weren't strong enough to fight him and his group back.

"Hey Blondie your father gave me and my crew detention last Friday!" Pein practically yelled.

Naruto felt his eye twitch. He hated it when Pein bitched and moaned to him every time his father gave him and his dumb friends detention for skipping class. It's not like it was his fault.

Sasuke was a little stunned at the older boys rudeness. Not that he didn't know Pein was a huge asshole it's just that he never had a reason to bother him. Sasuke quickly got over the shock and glared at the older boy. "Yeah so?"

"So we fucking missed out on the concert we waited months to go see!" Yelled out Konan.

"Those tickets cost us each 30 bucks. So with Kakuzu plus Sasori and us we're out 150." Shouted Hidan.

"Yeah and since it's your old mans fault and I know he gives you money for lunch I think you should give us your money until it's all paid back." Pein grinned.

Naruto felt his blood boil he hated the big jerk but if he were in his own body he would just give him the money. Pein was fucking scary and a sadistic bastard.

"No." Answered Sasuke coldly.

"What!" both Pein and Naruto yelled at the same time. The group stared at Naruto who just quietly turned back to looking inside Sasuke's locker.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I said no."

"And why the hell not?"

Sasuke felt a vain pop up on the side of his head. "Because you and your family are fucking rich. 150 shouldn't even mean shit to you!"

It was true but Pein didn't care. Sure his family was almost as rich as the Uchiha's and money really didn't mean anything to him, he just liked causing people sadness and pain.

"So fucking what? We still wasted money and we deserve it back!"

"Too bad I can't. My family's poor." Sasuke said with a shrug.

Naruto's eye twitched.

"What?" asked Pein a little confused.

"It's true my family lives in this small piece of crap house that only has 3 rooms and 2 bathrooms. My room is smaller than a closet. I don't even have my own damn TV. It's really pathetic." Complained Sasuke.

"What the hell!" Yelled out Naruto.

Again the group turned to stare at who they thought was the youngest Uchiha.

Naruto blushed. "…W-what the hell? M-my science book is missing. I guess I forgot to pack it." Naruto chuckled.

The group looked at Naruto in confusion. Sasuke once again rolled his eyes than decided to get the attention back on to Naruto. "Oi so anyways I'm not giving you shit, you rich asshole! Also fuck you!" Sasuke said as he flipped his middle finger at Pein.

Pein and his friends looked beyond pissed. Naruto practically shivered in fear at scary thoughts of what they would do to him er well his body. Pein grabbed the front of the blue military jacket of Naruto's uniform and brought his hand into a fist and would for sure hit Sasuke but Hidan and Konan stopped him.

"Pein wait!" Yelled Konan.

"Remember your dad said you'd go to military school if you got into another fight!" yelled Hidan. Pein stopped mid swing than put his fist down and let Sasuke go.

"Damn! I forgot. …Tsk your lucky today Uzumaki but I swear if I see you out of school your dead!" Threatened Pein. He glared one last time at the Uchiha than walked away with his friends.

After they were gone, Naruto closed Sasuke's locker and walked up to him. "What the hell? What if he really did hit me er …I mean you?" Whispered Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. If he did hit me …well you I wouldn't have minded." Sasuke smirked.

"You're a jerk and stop saying my families poor. We're middle class ya rich bastard!"

"Whatever I'll stop if you stop making me look like a stupid ditz."

Naruto huffed. "Yeah whatever."

Sasuke looked up at a random clock in the hallway that read 7:50. "Dobe get to class soon. I don't want to be tardy because of you."

"Yeah yeah I'm going." The use to be blond said un-enthusiastic.

Naruto headed to Sasuke's first class while the Uchiha picked up the crumbled paper from the floor. He tried to smooth it out so he could read the numbers. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto's handwriting looked like a 4 year olds.

"Damn that dobe can't even write properly." Sasuke tried to make out the numbers and put them in the lock but it didn't work. "Damn it!"

"Oi Naruto!" Yelled a loud annoying voice. He looked up to see Naruto's best friend coming towards him. _"Crap what was his name again?"_

Kiba stood in front of him grinning. "So what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"You know the Uchiha mansion. Is it like all haunted and creepy like we thought?" Kiba grinned.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "…No it's just a regular house."

"Really? That's disappointing. Oh well, so what happened with Sakura?"

"…I didn't really talk to her, she was too busy bothering Sasuke." The Uchiha rolled his eyes at remembering the annoying girl.

"Oh too bad. I know you like her but I really think you could do better. Plus we know Sasuke can't stand her so she'll make him miserable. That would be awesome!" Laughed Kiba.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch. "Y-yeah awesome."

"Heh That guys such a jerk. Seriously I wonder how far that stick is up his tight rich ass." Kiba laughed again.

Twitch…twitch…twitch

"H-hey what's wrong? You look mad. Usually you laugh your ass off at these jokes?"

"…They just don't seem that funny right now." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Kiba looked at his blond friend in confusion. He just shrugged it off and decided to change the subject. Kiba removed his blue backpack from his shoulders and held it out to Sasuke.

"Can you hold him for a sec? I'm gonna get the treats from your locker."

"_Him?"_ Sasuke thought confused but took the bag from Kiba anyway.

Sasuke was surprised by how hot and heavy the bag was. He than heard something, it sounded like breathing! Suddenly it moved.

"What the hell?" Sasuke freaked out and dropped the bag.

"Hey be careful!" Shouted Kiba in a panic. He quickly picked up the bag and unzipped it. Suddenly a patch of white fuzz appeared out of the bag revealing the head of a little white dog.

"Aww are you ok boy? Your not hurt are ya?" The little dog gave his owner a soft whimper fallowed by a lick on the hand. The dog owner smiled and took it as a sign he was ok.

Sasuke stared curiously at the dog and his owner. "You brought your dog to school?"

Kiba looked at the other in confusion. "I always bring Akumaru on Mondays."

A sweat drop fell in the back of Sasuke's head. "Right. Guess I forgot."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "How could you forget it was your idea for me to bring every Monday cause it's always the longest and most boring day of the week."

Sasuke just shrugged. "…I'm a little out of it today."

"Uh ok anyways let's go to class. Today's going to be great. Choji brought us all chips, Shika brought his new manga, and Hinata brought us candy for lunch." Said Kiba as he flawlessly unlocked Naruto's locker and took out the dog treats that were hidden in the back.

"_What the- Do these idiots just goof off all day."_ Thought Sasuke annoyed.

Kiba closed the locker. Sasuke realized he forgot about the book he needed. "Oi um could you unlock it again I need to get a book."

Kiba stared at him for a few seconds. "…Oh haha that's funny like we use our text books." Kiba snuffed. "Anyways lets go." Kiba hide Akumaru back in his bag and grabbed Sasuke's arm leading him to their reading class.

"_Fuck this is going to be a long day."_ Sasuke thought already irritated.

**********************************-SasuNaru-***************************************

Naruto nervously walked into the Biology class. It was small with 5 separate black tables that each looked to seat four people per table. There were already some students sitting and talking amongst them selves. Trying to keep up Sasuke's cold-hearted exterior he walked passed the students that greeted him and sat at the back table alone.

…After about a minute Naruto became bored and forgot about the cold-hearted exterior thing and decided to talk to someone.

He looked at the table ahead of him and saw a boy with crimson red hair, sea green eyes covered in heavy eyeliner and a tattoo of the symbol for love on his fore head. _"Whoa he looks so cool and badass."_ Naruto though impressed. The red head was sitting alone and never one to be shy Naruto decided to go say hello.

Naruto got up and sat across from the red head. "Hi. What's up?" Greeted Naruto. The red head glared hard at him.

Naruto waited for a response but never got one. He than remembered it was more polite to introduce yourself first when meeting someone new.

"Oh sorry my names Naru- uh I mean Uchiha Sasuke. What's yours?"

The red head continued to silently stare. Naruto felt a little annoyed that the other was not responding to him but when he first became friends with his shy female friend Hinata, he learned to be patient with quiet people.

"So how was your weekend? Mine was bat shit crazy. I went to this party to hang out with this really cute girl. We didn't get to talk much but anyways I kinda ended up having to hanging out with this bastard I can't stand and-"

"Why are you talking to me?" The quiet boy finally asked.

Naruto tilted his head at the question. "…I don't know. You just seem really cool. …. I like your tattoo it's cute where did you get it done?"

"Cool …cute?" Thought the red head in confusion. No one had ever described him that way before. Green eyes glared at Naruto un-trusting. "Go away!" The red head growled.

Naruto looked at him surprised. "W-why? Did I say something wrong?"

Green eyes continued to glare at the blond. "…Why are you talking to me?"

"Like I said you seem cool a-"

"That's not what I meant. We've been in the same class all year and you never talked to me. So why now?"

Naruto put his head down feeling a little dumbfounded on what to say. _"I forgot. Stupid teme Sasuke doesn't talk to people." _

"Yeah sorry we never talked before. I-if you don't mind starting over, I'd like to get to know you." Naruto said sheepishly.

The red head was surprised at the sincerity in Sasuke's voice. He still did not trust the Uchiha, but went ahead and answered his question. "Shukkaku's tattoos and piercings."

Naruto smiled at the other finally responding. "Cool my best friend got his tattoos there too. Do you have any others?"

"No. …I guess I will get more later though."

"Cool. So what did you do this weekend?"

"…Saw a movie."

"What movie?"

The red head hesitated to answer. "I-I saw …S-sandman 3."

"So awesome! I wanna see that so bad! How was it? Was it scarier than the second? No it couldn't have been, I practically shit my pants watching that one. It was so fucking scary." Naruto grinned.

The red head lifted an invisible eyebrow. "You like Sandman?" He asked in somewhat surprise.

"Yeah I love any movie that Zabuza-san makes. His movies are scary as shit but their so fucking awesome!"

Green eyes widened a little from shock. Usually when he told people he liked movies made by the famous horror film director Zabuza people look at him as if he was some sort of freak. Never has he met someone else that was such a fan.

"It was great like all Zabuza-san's films but my favorite's Snow Corpse."

"That ones one of my favorites too. That kid Haku was really great in it. The first time I watched it I couldn't sleep for a month."

"…They're doing a sequel with Haku as the lead again."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "That's so awesome! We should go see it when it comes out!"

Naruto said in an excited fan boy voice.

"…Wouldn't you rather go with your friends?"

"Aren't we friends?" asked Naruto grinning.

Once again green eyes widened in shock. "Uchiha we've never talked till today."

"Well we talked for a while and we have a common interest. So I think it's safe to say you're my friend and I'd like to see a movie with my new friend …um I guess I still don't know your name." Naruto said sheepishly.

Before the quiet boy could say anything the bell rang. Students began walking into the small classroom.

Two older teens walked up to the table Naruto and his new friend were sitting at. When they reached the table the two stopped and stared at Naruto. One was a pretty girl with dirty blond hair tide in four pigtails while the second was a boy who was big and muscular with short dark brown hair. "Uh hey Uchiha your in my seat." Said the older boy.

Naruto looked at him confused, "Um couldn't you just sit in another seat?"

"No Oruchimaru-sensei assigned us groups last week and you're in a group with them." The boy pointed at the desk Naruto had been sitting in earlier.

"Oh uh right I forgot." Naruto got up and looked at his new friend. "Uh well I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye…uh"

"Gaara."

"What?"

"My name is Subaku Gaara."

Naruto smiled wide. "See you later Gaara."

Naruto than walked back to the last table with Sasuke's group. Naruto took a seat in one of the chairs available. He sat next to a boy with long dark brown hair tide in the back. Naruto recognized him as Hinata's older cousin and Sasuke's best friend Neji Hyuga. The person sitting across from him was a girl with brown hair tide up in twin Chinese buns. Naruto recognized her as Tenten, the gymnastics team leader. The seat next to her was vacant at the moment.

"Sasuke, why were you talking to that Subaku kid?" asked Neji

"You mean Gaara? He's my friend. We were just talking about movies we like.

Neji and Tenten stared at Naruto like he grew a second head. "You actually had a conversation with someone new?" Asked Tenten.

"Since when do you just talk to random people?" Asked Neji.

"Uh I guess since now. He's really cool." Said Naruto.

"Ugh why did it have to be that guy?" Tenten asked feeling uneasy.

Naruto became a little irritated. "I talked to someone new what's the big deal?"

"Well first off you never talk to anyone new and second that Gaara guy is super creepy. I heard he was put in an insane asylum when he was in junior high."

Tenten said looking scared.

"What? Why?"

"Well I heard it was because he snapped and tried to kill his family in their sleep."

Naruto's eyes went wide from shock.

"Tenten that's just a stupid rumor." Said Neji with a sigh.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He hated stupid rumors so he never listened to them. Besides he didn't care Gaara seemed really awesome.

"It's not a rumor! It's true! I got it from a very reliable source." Huffed Tenten.

"And where would this source be?" Asked Neji.

Before she could answer the door to the room slammed open. The students all turned to see a very out of breath Sakura standing at the door. "I'm so sorry I'm late sensei! My friend Ino was my ride to school today and she was running late." Explained the pink girl.

"Sensei's not here yet." Yelled a random student.

Sakura looked up to see the empty teacher's desk. Some of the students snickered and giggled. The pink haired girl gave them a scary ass death glare that made them stop. She than made her way to her seat next to Tenten.

"Good morning Neji-senpai, Tenten-senpai." She than looked at Naruto's direction and gave him a super way too sweet smile. "G-good morning Sasuke-kun."

Naruto blushed; he suddenly remembered why he wanted to be Sasuke in the first place.

He smiled, "Good morning Sakura-chan you look beautiful today."

Sakura practically felt her heart stop. Sasuke never said anything so sweet to her before. "A-arigato Sasuke-kun."

Tenten stared at the two in disbelief while Neji looked at Naruto. "What the hell? Sasuke hates this bitch with a passion. First he talks to a random person now he's saying Sakura is beautiful. Something's very wrong." Thought Neji worried.

"Hey Sasuke." Said Neji.

Naruto looked at the older boy. "What?"

"Have you been doing drugs?"

**********************************-SasuNaru-***************************************

1st period was finally over and Sasuke wanted hit his head against a fucking wall. That was the longest class he ever had to endure. The class it's self was easy but it was Naruto's friends he had a hard time dealing with.

Choji kept eating those damn chips, the noisy crunch from the salty snack got on his nerves. He also had to keep waking Shikamaru up ever 5 minutes to keep him from snoring and drooling on his work sheet. Kiba blasted his ipod so loud he could hear the music even though Kiba was listening to it through headphones. At one point during the lecture Sasuke had dropped his pencil. When reaching down to the floor to get it and Kiba's dog Akumaru bit his hand.

He was currently in the bathroom washing the blood off his hand.

"Akumaru that was a bad boy." Scolded Kiba at the little dog.

"Wow I can't believe he bit you. He's never done that to any of us before." Said Choji.

"How's the hand?" Asked Shika.

"It's fine he only broke through the skin." Sasuke growled.

"Jeez calm down. I'm sure it was just an accident. He probably thought you had a treat in your hand or something. Well anyways say your sorry Akumaru. Give Naruto a kiss." Kiba chuckled as he held up the small dog to Sasuke's eye level.

Looking at the dog only made Sasuke think of one word. "Neuter." Akumaru whimpered as if knowing what the Uchiha was thinking.

The bell rang once signaling to students they had 5 minutes left to get to their next class. The small group of boys left the bathroom except for Sasuke. He quickly fished out Naruto's schedule to see what he had next. "Gym. Damn I hope those idiots aren't in this class too." Thought Sasuke.

He shoved the paper back into the bag and was about to open the door when it opened on the other side. Walking through the door was the red head from Sasuke's Biology class.

Gaara looked at the blond and realized the other was walking out. "S-sorry." Said Gaara as he opened the door for Sasuke.

"No problem. Thanks." Said Sasuke as he walked out.

After Sasuke left a light blush moved across the red head's face. "I-I finally spoke to him." Thought Gaara staring at the door the blond just walked through.

2nd Period Gym

Sasuke kicked the soccer ball straight into the net. The team he was on cheered loudly.

"Wow Uzumaki you're playing with amazing youthful energy today! That was your fourth goal!" Yelled the gym teacher Guy-sensei.

The ball was set back on the ground and Sasuke quickly got the ball and was working on getting a fifth goal. The best thing about gym was they were playing soccer and Sasuke was having a grand old time putting his frustration in the ball and kicking the shit out of it.

After Sasuke's fifth score Guy decided to have Sasuke sit out for a while so the other team could have a chance at scoring a goal.

Sasuke was pretty surprised at how athletic Naruto's body was. He had to admit that the dobe's scrawny little body was in pretty good shape.

While watching the group play out of nowhere Sasuke heard a very annoyingly familiar giggle.

"OMG Sasuke-kun you're so funny!" Laughed Sakura.

"What the hell?" Sasuke looked behind him and saw himself and Sakura walking together hand in hand.

"Son of a bitch!" Sasuke growled. He quickly got up and was about to make a run towards the two.

"Hey Naruto look out." Yelled one of the students on the field. Sasuke however didn't hear them. Before he could reach the two a soccer ball came flying towards him then everything went black.

**Poor Sasuke is really having a crappy day. Oh well anyways I'll try to update part 2 either tomorrow or the day after. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and thanks for reading ^-^ **


End file.
